The Future Visit 'REWRITE'
by Mrs-N-Uzumaki
Summary: Who was he? Where did he come from? Is he the Yondaime, or someone similar? He sure acts like the Yondaime, but yet different. If he was that hero that once stumbled across the grounds, then how is he still alive? -- Another Naruto 'time-travel' fic.
1. Prologue

A REWRITE! Bet you didn't see this coming, didja? ;P

I was looking through my fanfics and thought, God! My writing was AWEFUL! Maybe it's time to do a rewrite. Besides, enough with the requests! A ridiculous amount of people keep reviewing my other stories to do this one!

So enjoy!

--

_Thoughts_

"Speeches"

"_Whispers_"

**Kyuubi Speeches**

**_Kyuubi thoughts_**

_Flashback:_

Summary: Who was he? Where did he come from? Is he the Yondaime, or someone similar? He sure acts like the Yondaime, but yet different. If he was that hero that once stumbled across the grounds, then how is he still alive? -- Another Naruto 'time-travel' fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

_The Future Visit_

------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_I stumbled through the forest with my legs sprinting with top speed as I chased down the enemies that scuttled across the village. S-ranked Criminals that yearn for power and greed, and in order to attain their success, they caused a vast quantity of damage to the hidden leaf and the hokage tower; making us believe they are as powerful as dozens of hungry lions._

_They escaped from the Konoha prison on that night two days ago, and ever since that night, my team have been trying to lure them back into the village and sentence them into years of punishment. There has been no trail of where they lurched to, until now, I finally found a trail and I'm getting closer to the enemies by the second. I must quickly move before they get away. _

_Two ANBUs approached me with a bow,_ "Hokage-sama," _Owl spoke, _"We were not able to locate them, we have found no trail to where they left,"

"It's no matter," _I spoke back, _"I found them already. They are heading North East from this direction. I'll send you a signal once I need back up."

"Hai!" _They both replied and left that second._

_I continued my search until my eyes grasped of the low-lives. I spotted one of the opponent and quickly prepared myself to attack from behind. My feet lightly poked on a branch as I continued moving with my top speed, and hid at every corner I glimpse at._

_As I was about an inch away from the enemy, I grabbed his mouth before any of his other companions notice his capture. I carried him down to a dark section of a tree and began to converse._

"Alright," _I spoke,_ "I want you to tell me everything you know about your group,"

"Like hell!" _he responded, _

_I gave a cocky smirk,_ "See this kunai in my hand? I can kill you in an instant if you dare move or even fidget, it's as simple as that."

"Go ahead and kill me! I wouldn't tell a thing to you!" _he glared,_

"Look, you have broken the law by escaping nearly twice this month AND created a huge deal of damage to our village. That leads you and your little squad to execution," _I gave him a stern look, _"If you tell me what you are planning, then I'll spare your life and give you a second chance."

_The opponent took a deep breathe_, "I will never disobey my allies; you can send me to the deepest pit of fire if you like, I'm not telling you squat!"

_I sighed deeply, this may be a criminal but he's still honest to his team. If he wouldn't say anything, then I would have to keep following his companions. I gripped a chakra-filled rope and tied it around the enemy._

"Alright," _I commenced, _"You will stay here tied till the ANBUs find you." _As of me, I'm going to track his group and lure them to one of my traps._

_I stood up and closed my eyes with concentration. I took a deep breathe and used my two hands to make one of my hand seals. I used all my senses to track down what I could find. I opened my eyes and gave myself a smirk. Found ya!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Where is he?" One of the criminals blurted out,

"He was right behind us! How could he just disappear?!" the other spoke,

"The hokage must have gotten to him,"

"Damn him and his frustrating speed!"

"What do we do?"

"We continue moving, and while we do so, we need to find a way to get rid of him…"

"It's impossible! It's like getting a cat to bark! He's got no weakness whatsoever. If you have the slightest idea, please don't hesitate to share!"

"Enough with the sarcasm." He thought for a second, "I got it!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I paced across a the forest, turning my head to every diretion until my eyes grabbed the target. THERE! _

_I formed three Kage Bunshins and attacked each criminal from behind. _

"So you've finally shown yourself!" _one of the enemies said as I held them tight by their necks. _

"Get ready hokage-_sama,_" _the other spoke._

_Get ready for what? No! Was this a trap?!_

_Before my mind could comprehend the situation, I saw a gleam of light illuminating my eyes; and the next thing I knew…I was traveling down a pitch black hole…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't wanna make TOO many changes. But hopefully, it's not as ludicrously written as before.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Lots of luff

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx


	2. Chapter 1:The fourth hokageor is it?

Don't be mad at me! I'm in the process of dying of work! Be thankful I managed to pull a free to write the next chappy, and in school no less!

'nyways. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own. Yeah. Thanks for reminding me.

-

-

* * *

**Chapter 1:**The fourth hokage...or is it?

* * *

The three ninjas, with their feet readied, dropped to the ground. All preparing themselves to fight. However, before they could attack each other, they stopped and looked at their surroundings. There weren't trees or the forest where they were a minute ago; they were in a middle of a…class?

_Where the hell did they take me? _Thought the brave hokage. He looked again to his surroundings. _Wait a minute, this place is…_Before he was able to collaberate the situation in his mind, one of the criminals have snuck up for an attack. Naturally, the valiant shinobi easily dodged the assault with his incredible speed. He took out a kunai and smoothly sneaked behind the attacker himself. He held his kunai onto the opponent's neck and used the other arm to tighly grip onto the enemy's arms.

_Okay, I got this one but where is the other? _Thought the hokage, _How the hell did I even get here?! Why did they bring me here of all places? _His eyes averted to his old class and stared at the people in it. He took a notice of his old academy teacher, who happened to stay stood with widened eyes and an expression of disbelief.

"Iruka-sensei," the hokage began, "Don't just stand there, I need you take the students outside now!"

Iruka stood there even more stunned, "Yondaime-sama?" The chuunin audibly spoke.

"What?" the hokage stared confusingly, "Look Iruka, I haven't got time for games, I need you to do this one thing for me,"

The opponent that was held laughed cockily. "What's so funny?" The hokage responded sternly. Only to get another laugh like it, but from the other criminal who was holding onto a twelve-year-old blond with a kunai ready to strike his heart. The hokage asuddenly froze, immobilised. His mind immediately caught on. Everyone he turned to, every face he spotted, were the faces of his old class mates, when they were twelve.

"Careful now, hokage-sama," began the criminal as his grip tightened the young blond, "You wouldn't want him hurt now, would you?" He smiled cruelly, intentionally showing that he would be pleased to kill him.

"Naruto!" Iruka sensei called out to the twelve-year-old hostage.

"Let him go," the hokage ordered.

"You first," The other replied. The loyal shinobi released the criminal. The enemy repeated the hokage's earlier attack on him. He held the valiant's arms tightly, making sure there were no loose spots for him to make any move. The other foe smirked, "You do realize, I've got your future…in the palm of my hands…" The hokage glared heatedly.

"…And I can erase it. Just. Like. That."

"Let me go, you scumbag!" Shouted Naruto, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," the enemy replied, "...yet,"

Naruto looked at him, with the most perplexed expression. Every student in the class had the same face and wondered the same thing - what the hell is happening?! All this occured instantaneously. A minute ago, they were studing the history of Konoha, now they're digesting the fact that there was a significant battling taking place, in the middle of their classroom. Iruka had to do something quick before he loses an important student to him. Sneakily, Iruka stood behind the enemy ready to strike. He clenched his fist tight and threw it at the foe. Unfortunately, seeing this, the enemy was too fast for him, so he grabbed Iruka's fist and kicked him strongly, sending him flying onto the wall.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled anxiously.

"It's over boy!" The enemy grabbed his kunai and prepared to strike him. "What th-?" the next thing he knew, he received a kick on his face, transmitting him to the wall. The rival looked to blurrily see the familiar cloak the blond hokage owned as he stood in front of Naruto.

"YOU?!" The enemy yelled, "But how?!" The opponent's partner was still holding onto the hokage, only to realize that it wasn't the real body he was hanging onto after sending a kunai through a mere shadow clone.

"never underestimate the enemy. Number one rule of my ninja book." The blond hokage said as he now turned to face Naruto, "You, stay with Iruka and don't get in my way, understood?" Naruto nodded weakly as a battle commenced once more in the centre of the classroom.

_Such incredible speed, _Iruka thought in amazement, _I haven't seen speed like this since…since…the fourth hokage. Could it be, is it truly him? _Iruka stood watching in astonishment, he needed to get help quickly, but he just wouldn't move. He paid close attention to how the mysterious blonde fought.

"I'm going to end this. NOW!" The hokage has made his final speech as his hands clashed to create hand seals. Chakra begun to develop increasingly throughout his body. Unusually red chakra. The blonde closed his eyes and once they swiftly opened, the cerulean blue were nowhere scene in the colour of his eyes. They were now blood red. The soft hokage was no more. He gave a cocky smirk at the enemies.

"So it's true," one of the enemies began, almost shaking in fear, "the stories I've herd...were factual."

_This chakra…_Iruka thought, _I felt this chakra before…the sinful, vile chakra…_

"It's over," the blonde man spoke, though not with his usual soft voice, but with a threatening growl.

"Get us outta here!" An opponent screamed, "Quick!" The other prepared the jutsu as he made his last seal.

"Don't worry." The enemy began his final speech, "We'll be back. And when we do…" Light beamed across the classroom as the last words echoed before an intence silence spread throughout the atmosphere, "…We'll make sure we finish what we've started." The blonde hokage hastened his speed towards his enemies attempting in sending them a rough kick, though only managed to damage the classroom wall; which crashed down into pieces.

"KUSO!" The man yelled frustratingly, as he relied on impulse and threw his fist onto the last standing piece of the wall, "They got away." He dangerously hissed.

Whispers began to fill the soundless room. "It's the Yondaime!" One girl yelled.

"Hmm?" The blond hokage lifted his head.

"See, see?!" The same student pointed.

"No it's not!" Another pupil rebelled.

"Yes it is! I saw his pictures in the history books, it's him alright,"

"Okay, let me point out a few things. Number one, the fourth hokage did NOT wear an orange cloak with black patterned flames on the bottom; it was white with red flames. And number two…" she pointed her finger at the older blonde, "Since when did the fourth hokage have six lines in his face?"

_Six lines? _Iruka tilted his head in confused, _now why does that sound so familiar……?_

_-_

-

-

* * *

Few! This took two of my free lessons to write, so be grateful *points gun* punks!

Mrs-N-Uzumaki xxx

P.S Review and I'll give you a double chocolate chip cookie with marshmellows and sprinkles! *Yum* I have plenty.


End file.
